


Eat Your Mess

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Food, Food Fight, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: It all started because of a broccoli that Sehun didn't want to eat. Who knew it'd end up starting a food fight and something more sensual?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Eat Your Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Thanks for reading this AU! I had so much fun writing this and so I also hope yall like it!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This was PROMPT#99

Jell-o, pudding, icing and even whipped cream. They were just a few of the items that lay on the floor. And amidst the disorder in the kitchen, two people stood with a good distance between them. They were still glaring at each other. Eyes concentrated beyond belief, unable to look away since it would mean their complete loss.

“You drew the first blood.” Sehun, the taller of the two, called out with an accusatory tone. A glare apparent while a piece of Jell-O fell from his hair.

“I wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t flick the piece of broccoli to my face,” Baekhyun yelled, full of accusation at the taller that stood a meter away from him. Whipped cream dripping down his cheek as he held an empty bag of beets.

It felt like a gunfight between two cowboys. There was no countdown nor witness to their historical battle aside from the food that was splattered on the floor. Their gazes were full of challenge, one that wouldn’t be solved by just simple talks or deals.

Sehun held a bag of blackberries while Baekhyun pulled a plastic case of blueberries. Their eyes narrowed at each other while the fridge doors were left open to reveal the glorious inside that contained their groceries from days or weeks of prior. Everything in there was considered ammunition, ready for an all-out attack. Though they weren’t in a position to choose their weapon, they were still sensible enough to leave the eggs and the kimichi alone. Or at least they knew the consequences of using such ingredients as bullets.

It was Baekhyun that moved first, lifting the blueberries to throw them at Sehun.

When he felt a damp thing slap against his forehead, Sehun hissed. Fighting back, Sehun cannoned a handful of blackberries that splattered against Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth to hasten his pace as he grabbed a handful of the blueberries to throw it back, hitting Sehun squarely on the face. The fight continued without any of them surrendering.

The aftermath was brutal, clothes stained by the different fruits and vegetables. Fabric mixed in with the different berries that they threw at each other—the kitchen counter filled with food containers and food itself. The fridge was gutted out of its contents and only bottles of water and pop remained along with some pieces of cheese and bottles of condiments. Thankfully throughout the battle, the kimchi and eggs were left untouched; else it would have been a harder clean-up.

“Fucking hell…” Baekhyun clicked his tongue as he looked around. Scattered food all over the place with berries and whipped cream all over his body. And was that cake icing on his pants? He shook his head in disbelief as he glared at Sehun, who had an odd expression on his face. “This is all your fault.”

“Fuck if it is,” Sehun answered immediately, stepping close to Baekhyun to tower over him. “You started this mess.”

Baekhyun should’ve been able to throw back a quick retort, something to clip Sehun’s mouth together, so he doesn’t say anything back. He was supposed to dominate, but it was not one of those days. Today, it felt like Sehun would gobble him up if he added anything. Those eyes meant danger and his insides trembled with anticipation. Excitement flooding his system as he looked up at the guy who had a cold gaze on him.

“So, _you_ clean it up.” Sehun’s glare was enough to make Baekhyun swallow hard. Something about the way his lover glared at him just pushed his buttons, tickling his insides as memories of the bedroom came rushing into his mind.

The way Sehun trapped him under his hold, the way Sehun left marks on his body with that cold gaze, or the way Sehun kissed him as he thrust deep inside. Baekhyun shuddered at the thought as words he didn’t mean spilt out of his lip. “If it’s such a mess, then why don’t _you_ clean it up?”

Sehun narrowed his eyes at his lover. He could feel Baekhyun’s anticipating eyes crawling onto his skin. He knew Baekhyun’s gaze more than anyone. A click of his tongue before he stepped forward to land his hands on the counter beside his lover, trapping him between his arms. “You really…” He reached up, tipping Baekhyun’s chin up as he gazed down to show off his dominance. Sehun’s lips quirked into a smirk. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Baekhyun groan was swallowed into the kiss. Tongue, lips, teeth, it was sensual and sweet.

Sehun worked his way down to Baekhyun’s neck, licking the berries that he threw moments ago while his hands worked its way underneath the shirt that was now stained with food. Baekhyun could barely keep his composure, moans leaving his lips as he grasped Sehun’s wrist. The taller’s hand moved down, grabbing his lover as he smiled against his skin. “You’re getting bolder each day.”

A crisp moan shot out of Baekhyun as his arms wrapped around Sehun, he dove into the glorious pool of pleasure, resulting in more mess than intended. The room that was once filled with roaring anger was replaced with moaning pleasure that downed all the hostility of the day’s event.

“Really…? You had to throw the beets?” Sehun asked with a smidge of laughter in his tone.

“I was in a hurry!” Baekhyun grumbled before meeting his lover’s lips. He felt his insides tremble, eagerness boiling from within for an experience like no other. And instead of giving another retort towards Sehun, his voice rang with euphoric moans and pleasure-filled curses. Screams of ‘more’ and ‘deeper’ cast along Baekhyun’s lips as Sehun added to the mess they created.

“I guess having a food fight is good once in a while,” Baekhyun smirked while Sehun just shook his head. “How about eating in bed?”

“Just clean up.” Sehun rolled his eyes as he thought of bed and Baekhyun eating more than food in it.


End file.
